The LL-E33288 complex of antibiotics, having antibacterial and antitumor activity, are described and individually claimed in U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 07/009,321, filed concurrently herewith (Case 30,555), which application is a continuation-in-part of U.S. patent application, abandoned Ser. No. 787,066, filed Oct. 17, 1985, which application is a continuation-in-part of U.S. patent application, abandoned Ser. No. 672,031, filed Nov. 16, 1984 (Case 29,845).
The application, Ser. No. 787,066, filed Oct. 17, 1985, defines the individual components, namely LL-E33288.alpha..sub.1 -Br, LL-E3288.alpha..sub.1 -I, LL-E33288.alpha..sub.2 -Br, LL-E33288.alpha..sub.2 -I, LL-E33288.alpha..sub.3 -Br, LL-E33288.alpha..sub.3 -I, LL-E33288.alpha..sub.4 -Br, LL-33288.beta..sub.1 -Br, LL-E33288.beta..sub.1 -I, LL-E33288.beta..sub.2 -Br, LL-E33288.beta..sub.2 -I, LL-E33288.gamma..sub.1 -Br, LL-E33288.gamma..sub.1 -I, and LL-E33288.delta..sub.1 -I by specific physical and chemical characteristics, as well as detailing procedures for obtaining these components from the aerobic fermentation of a new Micromonospora echinospora ssp calichensis, NRRL 15839, and a derived mutant NRRL 15975.
All of the information contained in U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 07/009,321, filed concurrently herewith, is incorporated herein by reference. Pertinent information from the application is found in examples 4-6, below.
Certain other antibiotics are pertinent to this invention, namely: (1) Esperamicin BBM-1675, a novel class of potent antitumor antibiotics. I. Physico-chemical data and partial structure. M. Konishi, et al., J. Antibiotics, 38, 1605 (1985). A new antitumor antibiotic complex. M. Konishi, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,187 (1987). (2) New antitumor antibiotics, FR-900405 and FR-900406. I. Taxonomy of the producing strain. M. Iwami, et al., J. Antibiotics, 38, 835 (1985). New antitumor antibiotics FR-900405 and FR-900406. II. Production, isolation, characterization and antitumor activity. S. Kiyoto, et al., J. Antibiotics, 38, 840 (1985). (3) PD 114759 and PD 115028, novel antitumor antibiotics with phenomenal potency. I. Isolation and characterization. R. H. Bunge, et al., J. Antibiotics, 37, 1566 (1984). Biological and biochemical activities of the novel antitumor antibiotic PD 114759 and related derivatives. D. W. Fry, et al., Investigational New Drugs, 4, 3 (1986). (4) New antibiotic complex CL-1577A and CL-1577B produced by Streptomyces sp. ATCC 39363. European Patent application 0,132,082,A2. (5) CL-1577D and CL-1577E Antibiotic antitumor compounds, their production and use. U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,203. (6) CL-1724 Antibiotic compounds, their production and use. U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,162.
All of the information regarding BBM-1675, FR-900405, FR-900406, PD 114759, PD 115028, CL-1577A, CL-1577B, CL-1577D, CL-1577E and CL-1724 contained in the above citations is incorporated herein by reference.